Forks
by DinosaurCupcakes
Summary: Juugo and Suigetsu learn that forks don't mix with toasters, courtesy of Hidan and Kakuzu.


**Discalimer - Disclaimed.**

.

.

_Summary - Juugo and Suigetsu learn that forks don't mix with toasters, courtesy of Hidan and Kakuzu_

_Rating - K+ swearing from the elder_

_Characters - Juugo, Suigetsu, Hidan. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suigetsu and Juugo watched the toaster intently. He stood on his toes, struggling to see the machine on the high counter. _Shortness be damned, _he thought, using a fancy word Hidan taught him. "Any minute now..." the younger boy mumbled, his violet eyes narrowing. The fancy toaster held six pieces at a time, and was bright white. The timer ticked down to its final five seconds, and Juugo could feel himself growing more excited by the minute. His bright brown eyes shined with delight as he seen the five shift to a four. "Three," Suigetsu said, eyeing the toaster.

"Two," Juugo read, smiling from ear to ear. Suigetsu gripped the counter tightly, pulling himself up more. He grit his sharp teeth together, staring down the electrical appliance. "One!" Juugo said excitedly, watching the number go down to zero. The toast popped up, with a loud 'Ding!', causing the poor, short, white-haired boy to fall on his bottom. He winced slightly, rubbing his bum. "You fell," Juugo remarked, picking the boy up with a strong tug.

"Really?" Suigetsu said with mock surprise. "I didn't notice!" Juugo nodded eagerly at him, his hair flying everywhere.

"Yeah, Suigetsu! You fell on your butt when the toast came!" Juugo said, smiling at the shorter boy, who glared softly.

"Just get the toast," the younger boy said, getting a chair to grab plates that were just _too _high. Placing the plates beside Juugo he waited for the toast to be placed. Juugo smiled and nodded, using one hand to push the lever the controlled the toast upwards, exposing the tops, the other reaching out.

His fingers barely grazed the top before Juugo pulled his hand back, screeching in pain. "What's wrong?" Juugo's bottom lip trembled slightly, and he held his hand. His eyes watered with tears, threatening to fall. He sniffed softly. _What happened to him? _Suigetsu thought, looking over the taller boy.

"...it's hot," Juugo said, his voice barely above a whisper. Suigetsu sighed and ran a hand over his face. "You get it."

"I can't," Suigetsu said, his arm momentarily turning into water. "I might die. Or kill you, which ever works." Juugo looked at the ground. "Use a fork," Suigetsu said, shrugging nonchalantly. Juugo looked up and smiled at the boy.

"Great idea, Sui!" he said, reaching for a fork. Just as he was about to stick it in the toaster, a large voice boomed behind them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Hidan boomed, storming into the kitchen. Juugo and Suigetsu whipped their heads around, both thinking the same thing: We're in trouble. Quickly, the fork was snatched from Juugo's hand. "WE LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR TWO MOTHERFUCKING SECONDS AND YOU RETARDS TRY TO FUCKING ELECTROCUTE YOURSELVES?! WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled, causing the two boys to look down sheepishly. Suigetsu's eyes teared up and a few drops fell, softly hitting the floor. Juugo stifled a sniffle before bursting into tears.

Kakuzu slapped his head lightly, and hit Hidan with one of his tentacles. "You can't yell at the kids like that, 'Dan," he said, pickimng up each boy in his arms. Hidan scoffed and glared at Suigetsu, who buried his face in Kakuzu's chest.

"I don't see why not. These boys are _stupid," _he said spitefully.

"Itachi's gonna have your ass on a platter," he warned, making Hidan cringe. True, he loved pain, he hated when other were inflicting it on _him. _Things weren't supposed to go that way, and when Itachi was involved, punishment was merciless. Hidan sighed softly, and looked at the purple eyed boy with a sympathetic face.

"Tell me what happened," he demanded, in a somewhat soft tone. Suigetsu looked at him with wide eyes, and opened his mouth slightly.

_Honestly, _he should've expected the boy to spit in his mouth. It was a _natural _reaction. _Anyone _would do it.

"It was hot, Hidan-sama," Juugo whined, looking at Kakuzu. He was the one who told him bedtime stories when it rains and he can't fall asleep, thus becoming his favorite member of the Akatsuki. He put the boys down and sighed softly. "I would've burned myself," he concluded, looking at the purple eyed Jashinist, who simply face-palmed. Hidan looked over at his partner, who had lowered himself to be eye leveled with the two boys.

"Forks and toasters are not to be mixed. -" Kakuzu began, only to be cut off by a small voice.

"Why?" Suigetsu said, looking over at the two.

"Because forks can carry a charge -" he attempted to explain to the boys.

"Why?" Suigetsu asked, very curious.

"Because it's made of met - " he said, a bit exasperated.

"Why?" Suigetsu asked, his eyes glistening.

"Because -" Kakuzu started.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE JASHIN SAID SO! SHUT THE FUCK UP ASKING QUESTIONS!" Hidan yelled at the small boys, causing Juugo to shake slightly. Suigetsu's eyes teared up, and he held back a sniffle. Juugo's bottom lip trembled ever so slightly, and Suigetsu turned his head to prevent the adults from looking at him in his humiliated and shameful state. Tears dripped on to the floor, and before you knew it, both boys were bawling their larg eyes out.

"S-S-SEENPAAAIIIII! HI-HIDAN-SAMA'S BE-BEING MEAN TO ME A-AND JUUGO!" Suigetsu screamed, running towards Itachi and Kisame's room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

That night, part of Hidan slept comfortably in his bed. He was also in; the backyard, the front yard, Sunagakure, the pool, and in a jinchuuriki's mouth.


End file.
